The American and Comunist
by XXXVAMPIRE CATXXX
Summary: As part of an exchange student program ,a 19 year old knuckled-headed blond know only as Naruto Uzumaki  attends the Soviet Union greates collage Moscow University ,while there he learns more than simple ecuations and the Russian Crillyc he learns love?


The American and the Communist

By Eden Cross(not his real name :p)

only the plot was created all the charecters are alredy made by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto! And from fort on it's all my friends idea

Chapter One: In which the American meets the Communist

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"Russian"

(TOTTALY AWESOME MEEEEE) I'm soooooh ripping off Prussia. (Hetalia)

This is my first fanfiction ever and my friend will be the one posting for me. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please…be gentle. I have no idea how long this story will be, because the things practically writing it's self…so I'll try to update when I can but only if I get reviews…=^-^=

The time was now one o'clock in the afternoon as the plane began its decent. When it finally did touch-down it did so with a screech.

A voice on the intercom appeared "Dobro pozhalovat' v Rossia or Welcome to Russia."

With this being said a newly awoken blonde, dressed in a orange jacket with a black under shirt, and equally orange pants with black shoes, scarf and gloves, slowly opened his eyes to see the world around him. Slowly he got up from his seat and took his luggage that lay above him. He like the rest of the passengers made their way off the plane and out into Russia. As the blonde descended down off the plane he looked around.

'So this is what the Soviet Union looks like…not that bad…I guess.' He thought to himself as he entered the airport. A taxi was supposed to be waiting to escort him to university where he would be staying for the school year. The taxi driver was not an easy man to find…mostly because he didn't quite yet understand the language. But none the less he did find him. The blonde began to walk to the man and asked if he was in fact the taxi man. The reply to which was 'Da' or yes. With this said he proceed to place his bags in the trunk and enter the yellow car.

The blonde looked at the other man while they drove to the University and took in his features. He was a tall man who wore what could be describe as a news boy hat with a thick scarf that was striped different shades of brown. He wore a matching shirt and black glove with the fingers sliced off. His hair was a light brown as too was his five o'clock shadow. He also smelt of vodka and cigarettes something the blonde found somewhat nauseating.

"Here you are…Moscow University enjoy your stay in Russia." The driver said in between coughs which proved the fact that he was in fact a dedicated smoker.

"Thanks" the other said but the Russian did not hear for he was already gone. 'Friendly service' the blonde thought sarcastically as he walked through the front gates to the Grand College. One of the most noticeable things about the school was the loud speakers in the courtyard singing what could only be thought as the Soviet national anthem.

"Da zdravstvuet nasha Sovet-skaya rodina postroen narodov rukoyu" (long live our soviet motherland built by the people's mighty hand)

The blonde stared at the speaker for a short while before moving on to the inside of the building mostly to escape the hard Russian cold. Once inside he asked where the front office might be but to no avail. He really needed to study his Russian. Lucky for him two large doors lie right across from could only be interpreted as a cafeteria. A sign above read 'Главный офис' (main office)

'This looks like a main office' the clueless blonde thought to himself. As he entered he saw a young man, about his age with two red upside down triangles on both his cheeks. The man had brown messy hair much like the blondes only…not blonde. He had animalistic slits for eyes which intrigued the blonde and wondered if it was contacts or genes. He wore a light grey coat with fur at the ends on the hood and arms. With matching grey pants shirt and shoes But the most noticeable feature was the fact he was carry a small puppy with him inside this grey coat…that and the fact that he was yelling in Russian at what he could only assume to be the principal.

The conversation went something like this starting with the brunet…

"Chto vy imyeete v vidu , yesli dolzhny platit' , chtoby imet' moyu sobaku so mnoЇ ?"(What do you mean I need to pay in order to have a dog?)

The principal's reply "Mne zhal' , chto v pravila".(Those are the rules)

The brunet appeared to have given up and gave the man what appeared to be money and left with a sad look on his face.

"YA mogu vam pomch'"(can I help you)

The blonde had a confused look on his face. The principal immediately noticed this and asked in English "Can I help you?"

The blonde gave a sigh of relief and thought 'finally someone who knows English.'

"Uh yes…um I'm the exchange student from the U.S."

The older man who was dressed in a blue sweater vest and light blue shirt with a navy blue tie and black dress pants and shoes as wore glasses that looked far too old for anyone to be using and had a small grey mustache with a bald head.

"Yes…the American." The man disappeared behind the door that read: основной (principal)

He emerged a few moments later with a red piece of paper and said "Here you go this will be your schedule for the coming school year, your dorm number and student id."

The shorter of the two decided to give his Russian and luck a try with the reply. "Spasibo" when he saw that the principal only gave an affirmative nod he assumed what he said was correct and proceeded to his assigned dorm room.

'Let's see dorm number 111 where oh where could you be?' the blonde thought as he wondered around the cold halls of the university. Many of the walls he noticed had posters of the Soviet Union and the nations Flag. 'Not so different from the U.S.' the blonde thought 'Wonder if I'll have the kid from before as a roommate… that'd be pretty badass if I did….Ah here we go room number 111'

As the blonde opened the door he noticed that he was not the only one in the room. On the top bunk of the beds where he was to be stay was a little white dog with brown spots and under that dog…the kid from before.

"Privet."(Hello) The brunette said as the blonde entered with his bags in hands staring at all corners of the small, grey, and somewhat depressing room.

"Uh…hi." Was all the blonde could say in reply. The brunette just stared at him. Studying him and really making the blonde nervous. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'American' before jumping down to shake the others hand and saying.

"Welcome to Russia my American comrade. The names Kiba Inuzuka." The brunette said.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said with pride in his voice "so were you born in Russia or did you move or…" the blonde asked.

"Ah yes you're probably wondering due to my name Da? Well you see my father move to the U.S.S.R. and meet my mom and well you know…" the brunette answered rubbing the back of his head while answering.

"Oh so your dad's from Japan too…awesome!" the blonde said with extreme enthusiasm in his voice. "Mine move to San Francisco and hooked up with my mom a little while after WWII." He said happiness still in his voice.

With their conversation was over. The Russian, who could be identified as Kiba, was nothing like how he thought Russians to be. He was a rather nice guy. Not the 'Death to America and Capitalism Everywhere' like they had been taught. 'I wonder what they think about us.' His thoughts went to how they were taught to hate all soviets and communism and he wondered if that's how it was here. 'I rather not find out' He chuckled to himself before putting his clothes in the closet. There he found the other boys clothes. Shirts: grey, grey, grey, grey, white, white, white. Same went for the pants and two pairs of shoes one grey and one white, he also had two scarves, one white and one grey and that grey jacket which he was currently wearing. This was much to the contrast of his own wardrobe. He on the other hand had more warm colors. Shirts: orange, orange, orange, orange, black, black, black the same for pants and his two pairs of shoes one orange one black and his scarves one orange and one black.

After his clothes where all in their places the American began to remove his most treasured possession…RAMEN! The brunette sitting above him took notice on how the blonde was acting and wondered if he was going crazy over that strange looking cup thingy. Deciding that he didn't want to find out what it was he opted for taking a shower and getting ready for bed.

"Hey Naruto." The brunette called. The blonde quickly snapped out of his what looked liked ritualistic chanting about how good ramen was. "I'm going to take a shower now. You should jump in after me it can get pretty cold here in Russia and we don't want you to freeze." With that the brunette walked towards the bathroom.

"What do you mean by we?" the blonde questioned.

"By 'we' I mean me and Akumaru. The little white and brown dog on your head." The Russian said flashing a toothy and animalistic grin that gave the blonde weak knees before entering the shower.

"Wait on my head!" the blonde screamed and felt the top of his head where indeed there was a sleeping Akumaru. He gently grabbed and picked the little puppy up and stared at him 'when did he get on my head? He's sooooo cute how adorable.' The dog simply stared back giving an 'Arf' in reply.

It wasn't long until Kiba had emerged from the shower wearing nothing but a white towel. He moved to the closet in order to get some clothes apologizing for his lack of. The blonde merely said that it didn't bother him that they were both guys. But with that said blonde couldn't tear his eyes away from his perfectly tanned skin and well toned muscles. 'Damn' was the only thought. The more he stared the more he wondered what else might his Russian friend be hiding underneath that towel. 'Wait what…I don't think like that I'm not like that uh…I just need a shower. The cold water will clear my head.' This proved to be a bad Idea…ladies and gentle men if you value your life you will never take a cold shower in Russia during the winter and or fall…you will freeze to death I cannot stress this enough. The blonde emerged from the shower shivering his ass off stuttering something along the lines of 'C-C-Cold as f-fu-fuck.' To which he received a 'Welcome to Russia.' From Kiba who was reading a book. The title to his surprise wasn't written in Russian but Japanese. Him being half Japanese learned it from his father and could make out Junjou Romantica (an awesome yaoi if I might say). One the cover was two guys one holding the smaller while the smaller holding a giant teddy bear. Naruto being ever so innocent and oblivious asked what the book was about. The answer to which was stutters and excuses. You see Naruto grew up in a rather religious and of course didn't know what yaoi was even if it hit him right in the face (poor him). Which in this case it pretty much did.

"Uh it's a…um a love story." The brunette replied some hints of panic in his voice.

"Eh, I myself prefer action and adventure."Naruto replied "Can I see it?"

"Uh…it's getting late why don't we go to bed Da?" the brunette said hoping the blonde would do the same and sleep. To his surprise he did just that and quickly drifted off to sleep muttering something about hoping he had that ramen dream again. When he was certain he was in a deep slumber the Dog-lover pulled the book out and began to read yet again.

'That was close' the brunette thought as he continued to read his book for several more hours before he too began to drift into sleep hiding the book under his pillow so that no one could get it. He didn't want the blonde to find out. He didn't want anyone to find out…yet.

okay like my friend said am just posting them up for him but plz send anything u want to say to my account kool!


End file.
